Creo que te amo Un fanfic de Minami-ke
by 0.32
Summary: Han pasado tres años. Chiaki cree que ama a Touma. Touma cree que ama a Chiaki... Y tambien FujiokaxKana juajajaja! T por seguridad, terminado... R
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado tres años desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Todo porque Uchida mencionó que en la clase de al lado habia otra chica con el apellido Minami. Todo porque Chiaki quizó conocerla. Todo porque la adoptó como su "hermano" menor... Tantas cosas pasaron solo por una razón...

-Ya pasaron tres años...- le dijo Touma a Chiaki una tarde en que se encontraban en la residencia Minami  
-Que?- Chiaki respondió despreocupadamente  
-Ya pasaron tres años desde que nos conocimos...-  
-Ah, si. Tres años desde que me botastes por tirar a ese chico...-Chiaki bromeó  
-Si, eso fue divertido je je je...-  
-No lo fue para mi, bakayaro!-  
-Empiezo a preguntarme porque me llamas bakayaro a cada rato...-  
-Sabes bien que yo le digo bakayaro a los bakayaros...-  
-Ok, tu te lo buscastes...!- Dijo Touma mientras le hacia cosquillas a Chiaki

-No, espera, Touma, detente!- gritaba Chiaki entre risas...  
-Buaja... Jaja! jaja...- Touma se "vengaba"...  
-No! ja ja ja ja ja. Touma!...!...-

En eso llego Kana, quien seguía inmadura como siempre (de hecho, se puso más inmadura)...  
-Oi! Chiaki!- entonces entro a la sala y vio a Touma- Oh, Touma, estas aqui-  
-Perdon por las molestias!- Touma contesto como de costumbre...  
-Pensé que Haruka iba a venir temprano...-Dijo Kana  
-Haruka-neesama tuvo que ir al supermercado- contesto Chiaki  
-Haaaja, tengo hambre...!- Kana se quejó  
-Entonces cocina algo, bakayaro!  
-No! Cocinale algo a tu hermana mayor!- Kana grito señalando a Chiaki  
-No lo hare, bakayaro...  
-Entonces tu cocinale algo a tu senpai!- Grito de nuevo esta vez señalando a Touma  
-Pero... Tú no eres mi senpai...- dijo Touma con su tono de "semi-confunsion"  
-Te he guiado sabiamente por tres años, soy tu senpai moralmente!-  
- Ah?-  
-Ya deja de molestarla... nadie cocinará nada para tí- intervino Chiaki.

Pero de pronto:  
-Oi! Minami!  
-Ah? Fujioka!-Dijo Kana alegremente mientras iba a recibir a Fujioka...  
-Hola, Minami!-  
-Hey! Fujioka! Cociname algo!-  
-Ahh?  
-Cocina algo para mi...!-  
-Cocinar algo para Kana?!- Fujioka pensó- Enseguida!- Dijo despues ante la mirada desconcertada de Chiaki y Touma... y la mirada de felicidad de Kana...  
Fujioka cocinó, Kana comió...  
-Te amo Fujioka!- exclamo Kana al terminar el plato...  
-Que!?- dijo Fujioka atonito  
-La comida estaba deliciosa y tenia mucha hambre. Asi que te amo!-  
Fujioka adquirió una expresion de paz total, tres segundos, y empezó a sangrarle la nariz...

-Estas bien?!- dijeron todos al unisono  
Dos segundos sin reacción alguna...  
-Si, estoy bien...!- respondió al fin- Ire al baño a limpiarme...-

-¿Cómo es que Kana no se ha dado cuenta?!- pensaron Chiaki y Touma

Despues de dejar de sangrar (lo que le tomo una cantidad considerable de tiempo), Fujioka regreso a la sala

-¿Estas bien Fujioka?- le pregunto Touma  
-Ah... Si! si, estoy bien jaja... Eh... se esta haciendo tarde, me voy...-  
-Ok... Adios Fujioka... Dijo Kana

Al poco tiempo de haberse ido Fujioka, Haruka regresó

-Regrese!-  
-Muy bien Haruka, a tiempo para la cena!- dijo Kana  
-Oh, Touma. ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar?- Dijo Haruka sonriente  
-Si!... -dijo Touma alegremente  
-Muy bien...- respondió Haruka dulcemente

Terminaron de cenar:  
-Hey, Touma, ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir mañana?  
-Ah... Claro... ¿Por que quieres que me quede a dormir tan de repente?-  
-Yo... no lo sé... solo lo pensé...- dijo Chiaki con inseguridad  
-Ok...- contesto Touma -Oh, se esta haciendo muy tarde, debo irme- dijo al darse cuenta de la hora.  
-Adios...-

Touma se fue...


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente, el último dia de clases en la semana:  
-Hey, Fujioka. ¿Podrias ir a mi casa hoy en la tarde?-  
-Ahh...?... Claro. Ire, Minami!- Fujioka contesto extrañado  
-Muy bien- dio Kana con su clasico tono infantil  
-Amm... este... ¿hay alguna razon por la que deba ir?- preguntó  
-Yo... debo decirte algo...- dijo sonando extremadamente seria  
-Esta bien... - Fujioka dijo casi balbuceando ante el tono de Kana...

Despues de clases:...  
-Oi! Minami!-  
-Fujioka, gracias por venir!- lo recibió Kana- Pasa, pasa!-  
-Bien...- contesto Fujioka sonriente

Al poco tiempo llego Touma...

-Hola, Chiaki!... Kana, Haruka, Fujioka!-  
-Bienvenido, Touma- dijo Chiaki friamente

Haruka preparaba la cena. Chiaki y Touma conversaban como de costumbre mientras que Kana y Fujioka se miraban tensos e incomodos y Fujioka parecia morirse por dentro de la curiosidad por lo que Kana "debia decirle"...

-Touma, Fujioka. ¿Se quedaran a cenar?-  
-Si!- contesto Touma  
-Bueno, no quisiera molestar...- dijo Fujioka timidamentre  
-Para nada!- dijo Haruka con cara de felicidad total  
-Esta bien, si, gracias!-  
-Bien-...  
Despues de la cena. Haruka fue al supermercado (como Kana planeó) y Chiaki estaba con Touma en su cuarto ( eso fue una bonita coincidencia)

-Bueno, Fujioka... debo decirte algo...- empezó Kana  
El momento que Fujioka estaba esperando...  
-¿Qué es, Minami?-  
-Bueno, primero... ya no me llames Minami...  
-Ahh?  
-Si, dime Kana... Kana...!...-  
-Esta bien Mi-Kana, lo siento... Kana!-  
-Muy bien, ahora, de lo que queria hablar...- continuó Kana- Tú... tú, bueno tú...-  
-¿Yo?...!- Fujioka casi muere de la impaciencia-  
-¡Tú me gustas!- Kana fue al fin capaz de decirlo  
Fujioka ahora sí era capaz de morir, sabia que lo que Kana "debia decirle" no era para tomarselo a la ligera, pero no se esperaba eso, al menos no en ese momento, en ese lugar, de esa forma... O tal ves no fue capaz de aceptar sus minimas, pero aun así existentes, sospechas...

-¿Qué?- fue lo primero que pudo articular  
-Si, es cierto... Tú me gustas... creo, que decia lo de ayer en serio...- explicó Kana- yo... creo que te amo...- afirmó timidamente  
Ya no habia nada más impactante para Fujioka. Si eso no lo mataba, nada que le dijeran lo haría...  
-¡Yo sí te amo!- exclamo Fujioka despues de unos segundos- ¡Estoy seguro de eso!... Tu me gustas mucho... ¡Yo te amo!...- Siguió diciendo, casi gritando como si estuviera aliviado de decir un gran secreto muy bien guardado... bueno, de hecho lo estaba...

-¡No hables tan fuerte Fujioka! Recuerda que Chiaki y Touma estan en el cuarto...-  
-Yo... lo siento...- respondió  
Pasaron segundos en los que se vieron fijamente. Queriendo decir tantas cosas, pero no siendo capaces de decir nada en verdad...  
Hasta que Kana se acercó lentamente a Fujioka, lo vio fijamente por dos segundos, suspiro... y lo beso...  
Fujioka se sintio en el cielo... ciertamente Kana tambien... fue un beso tierno, que duro pocos segundos, pero ellos lo sintieron como una eternidad... una corta eternidad...  
Despues del beso, el ambiente se torno tenso, muy incomodo...  
-¡Regrese!- Haruka salvo el día...  
-Yo... me voy... buenas noches- Fujioka dijo mientras huia  
-Adios, Fujioka...- dijeron una sonriente Kana y una confundida Haruka  
-Hola, Haruka...- dijo una aun risueña Kana  
-Hola, Kana. ¿Y ese buen humor?-  
-Je, je , je, por nada-  
-Esta bien... ¿Dónde estan Chiaki y Touma?- pregunto Haruka un poco extrañada por la actitud de Kana  
-Estan en el cuarto de Chiaki ( [Chiaki y Kana ya tenian cuartos separados])-respondio Kana  
-Bien...


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era hora de dormir... Chiaki estaba en su cama y Touma en un saco de dormir tirada en el suelo... (~Chiaki siempre tan considerada~).  
Apagaron las luces, pero ninguna de las dos se dormia... pasaron cinco minutos, Chiaki suspiro y:  
-Touma, ¿estas dormida?-  
-No- Touma respondió con los ojos abiertos  
Suspiro de nuevo y encendió las luces  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirte...- dijo Chiaki seriamente  
-¿Qué es, Chiaki?- pregunto Touma  
Chiaki estuvo inmovil durante unos segundos  
-Bueno, yo... tú...- empezo al fin- tú...- siguio con voz casi temblorosa  
-Vamos, Chiaki, no estes tan nerviosa. Lo que tengas que decime no puede ser tan malo- Touma dijo sonriente tratando de tranquilizar a Chiaki  
Chiaki se "armo de valor" y apreto los puños: -¡Tú me gustas!-  
Touma se dio cuenta de que no era nada malo... era impactante! Estaba paralizada. No sabia que decir, que hacer, su mente estaba completamentre en blanco...  
-¿Qué?- fue lo más conveniente que penso en decir, ante la posibilidad de haber escuchado mal...  
-Si, si, ya lo dije.¡Me gustas!- dijo Chiaki un poco más calmada pero con la cara completamente roja.  
El ambiente se tensó  
-¿En serio?- pregunto Touma perpleja y todavia sin saber en realidad que decir...  
-Claro que es en serio, bakayaro...  
El ambiente ya no se sentía tan tenso  
-Yo, lo siento...- se disculpo Touma -es que, bueno... no me esperaba eso...  
-Para eso te invite a dormir... pero debo admitir que yo tampoco pensé que en verdad lo haría...- Chiaki confesó  
Silencio total...

-¿Y yo te gusto?- Chiaki pregunto avergonzada  
Touma sintio que casi vomita con esa pregunta...  
-Ahh... Bueno...- Touma empezo a balbucear  
-Ah, entonces no te gusto!...-  
-No, no es eso!... Me encanta estar contigo... pero, la verdad nunca pense en ti de esa forma... ya sabes, más que amistad... Asi que [ahh]... no lo sé...  
-Bien...- dijo Chiaki sonriendo metodicamente- Te ayudare a averiguarlo...  
-¿A averigu-...?- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Touma porque sin avisar Chiaki se abalanzo y la beso... Touma no tuvo mas remedio que seguir el beso, y termino disfrutandolo, pues lo inicio con los ojos abiertos (posiblemente del asombro), pero depues se dejo llevar y fue cerrandolos lentamente...  
Fue un beso fugaz y tierno a la vez, y duro un poco menos de 10 segundos... hubiera durado más, pero tenian que respirar...

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Chiaki  
-¿A... a que te refieres?- dijo Touma toda atontada (si, aun por el asombro)  
-¿Te gusto?- Chiaki dijo con una mirada inquisitiva  
Touma la miro fijamente, se acerco más: -Creo que te amo- dijo para despues besarla nuevamente de una forma aun más tierna que antes, y tuvo el mismo impacto (y satisfacción) que el anterior...  
[...]

-Bueno... ¿Que haremos ahora?- pregunto Chiaki  
-¿Sobre que?-  
-Ya sabes... sobre esto, nosotras. No sé si lo olvidamos o... pues...- Chiaki estaba completamente roja otra vez  
-Je, je, je. ¿Me estas invitando a salir?- Touma dijo con tono de broma  
-No lo hagas más díficil de lo que ya es, bakayaro!-  
-Ja ja ja, lo siento... Y, me encantaría salir contigo...  
-Ehh... bien... a mi tambien- Chiaki seguia con una pena total -¿Deberiamos decirle a Haruka o a Kana o mantenerlo en secreto...?- preguntó  
-¿Ninguna de las dos sabía de tu plan?- pregunto Touma  
-No, ni siquiera Haruka-neesama...- Chiaki dijo infantilmente  
-Bueno, creo que debemos decirle-  
-Pero... que van a pensar... ¡acabo de besarte!... ¡Especialmente Haruka-neesama!- se quejó Chiaki  
-Aún así no deberiamos ocultarselo, especialmente a Haruka, porque es la responsable de ti... y tambien a Kana, digo, son tus hermanas...- Touma razonó  
-Esta bien...- Chiaki aceptó con los brazos cruzados  
-Bien- Touma dijo triufante

-Espera... Tú tambien tienes que decirle a tus hermanos...-dijo Chiaki unos segundos despues  
-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?!- Touma fue la que se quejo esta vez  
-Como que porque... Son tu hermanos, no puedes ocultarles algo como eso...- Contesto Chiaki con tono de ironía...  
-Es diferente!...-  
-¿En qué?-  
-Tus hermanas son comprensivas y buenas y todo... mientras que mis hermanos son unos buenos para nada con los que nunca se puede razonar- explicó Touma  
-Bueno... sí, pero aun asi son tus hermanos... tienes que decirles-  
-Ahhj... lo sé... pero... ¿Puedo hacerlo despues de que les cuentes a Kana y a Haruka?- dijo Touma suplicante y con ojos de perrito mojado  
-Aff... Esta bien, yo lo contare primero... miedosa- dijo Chiaki  
-No soy una miedosa... ademas, como si a vos no te diera miedo Natsuki...-se defendió Touma  
-Natsuki no es mi hermano, asi que tengo más razones que tú para tenerle miedo...-  
-No le tengo miedo... solo que me harta lidiar con él...-  
-Sí, esa es la razon- Chiaki dijo sarcasticamente  
-Ja, ja, ja... exacto-

[...]  
-Bueno, deberiamos ir a dormir... ya se nos hizo muy tarde- dijo Chiaki  
-Bien- respondio Touma.

Al día siguiente Touma y Chiaki despertaron algo tarde... Al llegar a la sala encontraron a Kana ya levantada...  
Touma decidio irse enseguida, así que solo se despidió de Kana y de Chiaki y se fue...

-¿Dónde esta Haruka-neesama?- le pregunto Chiaki a Kana  
-Dijo que tenia que ir al supermercado-  
-Haruka-neesama ha tenido que ir al supermercado muchas veces ultimamente...- cuestionó Chiaki  
-¡Es cierto!... Amm, tal vez en vez de ir al supermercado va a ver a su novio secreto!- exclamo Kana  
-¿Novio secreto?-  
-Sí... ella ya tiene edad para tener un novio-  
-¿Entonces porque sería secreto?-  
-...No lo sé...-  
-Eso es una ridiculez, bakayaro!- dijo Chiaki  
-Es una posibilidad!- se defendio Kana

-En fin... tengo que decirte algo...- empezó Kana un poco seria  
-Yo tambien!...- dijo Chiaki  
-Yo primero, es importante- argumento Kana  
-Bi...bien- accedió Chiaki  
-Muy bien... yo... ¡besé a Fujioka!- confesó  
-¿¡Qué!?- Chiaki dijo casi gritando del asombro  
-Sí... le dije que me gustaba... y despues lo besé- Kana "explico"  
-¿Haruka-neesama sabe de esto?-  
-No...-  
-¿Vas a decirle, verdad?- Chiaki pregunto casi acusadoramente  
-Sí, lo hare, pero queria decirtelo primero...- Kana respondió con sinceridad

-Bien... yo tambien tengo una confesión que hacer- dijo Chiaki  
-¿Qué paso Chiaki?-  
-Yo... besé a Touma...- dijo Chiaki totalmente apenada  
-¿¡Qué!?- grito una sorprendida Kana-  
-Yo tambien le dije que me gustaba y despues la besé...-  
-¿Cuando fue eso?-  
-Ayer, en la noche...-  
-Ohuh... entonces por eso era que querias que Touma se quedara a dormir. Je, je, je, buen plan. ¿No hicieron "cosas extrañas", verdad?- Kana bromeó  
-Claro que no, bakayaro!- Chiaki dijo con la cara completamente roja.  
-Ja ja ja, lo siento, pero tenia que hacer esa broma...- Kana dijo entre risas -... Y, vas a contarle a Haruka, verdad?-  
-Sí...- contesto Chiaki.

-¡Regresé!-  
-Bienvenida, Haruka-neesama...-

...


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Cuándo le diras a Haruka, Chiaki?- Kana dijo en voz baja  
-Ahora mismo- dijo Chiaki con determinación  
-¡No! No puedes hacer eso...-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-¿Cómo vas a decirselo?. Oh, mira Haruka, bese a Touma- dijo Kana con sarcasmo

En eso Haruka salio de la cocina y se sento con ellas en el kotatsu  
-Y. ¿De qué susurraban tanto?- dijo Haruka sonriente (completamente ignorando la situación)  
-No, de nada- dijo Kana tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible  
-Bien-

-Haruka-neesama, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?- pregunto Chiaki de repente  
Haruka tenia semblante de confunsión total mientras que Kana puso cara de '¿¡Qué jodido estas haciendo!?'  
-Ahh... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo Haruka nerviosa  
-Curiosidad...-  
-Ajj, bueno... sí...-  
-¿Y te gustó?- pregunto Chiaki friamente  
Haruka se moría... 'Supongo que no es para escandalizarse'- pensó. -Bueno, sí... creo que no estuvo mal...- logro decir  
-Ok-  
-Ehh... Chiaki, ¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo Kana inquisitivamente  
-Como dije, curiosidad- Chiaki respondio-

Haruka regresó a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo...  
-¿Vos cuándo le vas a decir?- pregunto Chiaki de pronto  
-¿Decirle qué?- pregunto Kana despistadamente  
-Oh... ¡decirle la inmortalidad del cangrejo!...- dijo Chiaki con sarcasmo  
-Estas hablando sobre el beso, verdad...- dijo Kana con cara de facepalm  
-¡Obviamente, bakayaro!- respondio Chiaki visiblemente molesta  
-¡Ya, ya entendí!... Planeaba decirle hoy en la noche...-  
-¿Por qué hoy en la noche?-  
-Bueno, no quiero ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, pero tengo que pensar como decirselo apropiadamente- dijo Kana reflexivamente  
-¿Por qué tienes que decirselo "apropiadamente"?... No creo que sea para tanto...- dijo Chiaki medio confundida  
-Sí lo es!. Ademas, recuerda que Haruka siempre ha sido muy conservadora con estas cosas...  
-Creo que tienes razón- Chiaki concordó

Almorzaron como de costumbre, sin nada de preguntas raras... Despues del almuerzo Haruka salio de compras con Maki y Atsuko...

-Muy bien, Haruka se ha ido, ¡practiquemos!- grito Kana  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Chiaki muy confundida  
-¡Practiquemos como le vamos a contar a Haruka!  
-Esta... bien...- accedio Chiaki con desgano  
-¡Bien! Yo empiezo- Kana se miraba muy emocionada- Tu pretende ser Haruka...  
-Ok-

-Haruka, tengo que decirte algo- Kana empezo a "actuar"-  
-¿Qué pasa Kana?- Chiaki dijo sonriente y lo más dulce posible imitando a Haruka  
-Ja ja ja XD- Kana empezo a reir de la nada  
-¿De qué te estas riendo?- Chiaki pregunto perpleja de vuelta con su tono usual  
-Es que... je , je... te ves tan graciosa imitando a Haruka- Kana dijo entre risas  
-Aff... ¡Concentrate, bakayaro!-  
-Esta bien, lo siento... Otra vez...- Kana se disculpo -Haruka, tengo que decirte algo- empezo a actuar de nuevo  
-¿Qué pasa?- Chiaki dijo nuevamente con tono Haruka  
-Bueno, como tú sabes, he sido amiga de Fujioka por mucho tiempo... Y despues de estos años he empezado a tener sentimientos más fuertes que solo amistad por él. Dicho esto, debo decirte que ayer le confese esos sentimientos... Resulto que él tambien siente cosas por mi, y despues de él habermelas confesado tambien... nos besamos, y decidimos que queriamos empezar a salir juntos...- dijo Kana seriamente  
-Bueno... eso estuvo bien- dijo Chiaki asombrada de que Kana sí se había concentrado  
-¿En serio?, ¡yey!- dijo Kana con su tono usual -¡Es tu turno!-  
Chiaki estaba a punto de empezar cuando de pronto:  
-Oi! Chiaki!-  
-Ohojojo- Kana rió burlescamente mientras le daba a Chiaki una mirada de 'Busted!'...  
Touma entró a la sala:

-Hola, Chiaki, Kana- dijo Touma inocentemente  
-Je, je je, hola Touma- dijo Kana maliciosamente  
-Ho...hola- Touma semi-balbuceo ante el tono de Kana  
-Hola- dijo Chiaki  
-Jejeje, entonces hicieron cosas extrañas ayer...- Kana dijo de pronto  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Touma, aunque sabía el porque de la broma  
-¡No molestes así, bakayaro!- Grito Chiaki completamente ruborizada  
- XD Lo siento, tenia que hacer esa broma...- dijo Kana  
-Así que... Kana ya lo sabe...- dijo Touma mirando a Chiaki  
-Preferí contarselo a ella primero que a Haruka-neesama- dijo Chiaki  
-¿Cuando le vas a decir a tus hermanos?-Intervino Kana  
-No lo sé, pero lo haré despues de que Chiaki le diga a Haruka...-Touma respondió  
-¿Por qué...?-  
-...Para crear tiempo...-  
-Ves, sos una miedosa...-Chiaki dijo  
-¡Que no es miedo!-Touma rechazó  
-Bueno, yo tambien te quiero contar algo Touma...-empezo Kana -Bese a Fujioka...- dijo tranquilamente  
-¿Ahh?... ¿Cuándo?...-dijo Touma asombrada  
-Ayer, en la noche...-  
-'Ayer en la noche, con razón no vio el partido'- penso Touma -Espera, yo me quede aquí ayer...¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?-preguntó segundos despues  
-Bueno, estaban muy ocupadas haciendo cosas extrañas...- Kana bromeo de nuevo  
-¡Basta de eso, bakayaro!- grito Chiaki ruborizada al igual que Touma  
-¡Ya, ya, perdon!-

-Y bien Touma... ¿qué es lo que te gusta de Chiaki?-pregunto Kana de repente  
-¿¡Ahh!?... ¿Qué?- Touma entro en pánico  
-Ella es mi hermana menor, debo responsabilizarme por sus noviazgos...-dijo Kana tratando de sonar seria (y fallando en el intento)  
-Este...-empezó Touma mirando a Chiaki para pedir auxilio, pero Chiaki solo sonreia metodicamente disfrutando del sufrimiento de su ahora novia  
-¡No tenemos todo el día, niña!- exclamo  
-Este... ella es... genial...?-dijo Touma desesperadamente  
-¿Genial?- dijeron Kana y Chiaki al unisono con cara de "¿vas en serio?"  
-Sí, ella es genial, simplemente genial...- Touma jacto  
-Eres una densa, bakayaro...- dijo Chiaki  
-¿A sí? ¿Entonces que es lo que te gusta de mí?- contra ataco Touma  
-Yo no tengo la obligación de responder eso...- dijo Chiaki friamente  
-Claro que sí, ¡debes ser una buena novia!-grito Kana  
-Umm... Kana, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de Fujioka?- molesto Chiaki  
Touma y Chiaki se acercaron a Kana y esperaron su respuesta  
-Este... ¡voy al baño!- dijo Kana mientras salia corriendo dejando a Chiaki y Touma con cara de facepalm

En eso llego Haruka:  
-¡Regrese!-  
-Bienvenida Haruka-neesama...-  
-¡Perdon por las molestias!-

Kana entro corriendo en la sala:  
Entonces Chiaki... ¿qué te gusta de Touma?- Kana irrumpio en sala  
-Que?- dijo Haruka semi confundida  
-No le hagas caso, Haruka-neesama, es una bakayaro!- dijo Chiaki mirando inquisitivamente a Kana

Haruka fue a la cocina

-¡Fuaz! Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Kana  
-¡Bakayaro!...-


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era de noche...  
Haruka estaba en la cocina...

-Chiaki, ¿entonces hoy le vas a decir a Haruka?- pregunto Kana  
-Sí...-  
-Yo tambien lo hare... asi que creo que deberíamos hacerlo juntas...-  
-Me parece bien- Chiaki accedió  
-Creo que Touma tambien debería estar ahí...-Kana agregó  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Touma exclamo  
-Porque vos sos el novio...- dijo Kana como si fuera obvio  
-"Novia", de hecho- corrigió Touma  
-Jezz... Sabes a lo que me refiero...- Kana le resto importancia  
-Creo que deberías estar ahí- dijo Chiaki friamente  
-Ahh... Esta bien- Touma cedió  
-Ohh, claro, no lo harias por mi pero sí lo vas a hacer por Chiaki...-bromeo Kana fingiendo indignación  
-Es mi novia despues de todo...-dijo Touma territorialmente recalcando la palabra "mi"  
Chiaki se sonrojo ligeramente ante las palabras de Touma

-¡La cena esta lista!-Haruka dijo

Cenaron tranquilamente... cuando terminaron, era hora de decirle a Haruka...

-Haruka, tenemos que decirte algo...- anunció Kana  
-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Haruka sonriente  
-Yo...-empezo Kana muy nerviosa -¡bese a Fujioka!  
-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Haruka asombrada  
-Sí... despues de estos años, Fujioka me empezo a gustar y... le dije y nos besamos...  
-¿Y cuando fue eso?-  
-Ayer en la noche...-  
-¿A la hora que fui al supermercado?-  
-Sí...  
-'¡Joder!'- Haruka penso -Bueno, ya se conocen muy bien y creo que tienen la edad suficiente... así que si quieren salir juntos, haganlo...  
-¡Yey!... Tu turno!- le dijo Kana a Chiaki, quien solo habia estado inmovil sin decir ni una palabra al igual que Touma  
-Preferiria que fueras al cuarto- dijo Chiaki  
-Pero...-  
-¡Al cuarto!-  
-Esta bien...- Kana se quejo mientras se iba

-¿Qué es lo que deben decirme?- pregunto Haruka nuevamente sonriente  
-Yo... bese a Touma...  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-Es que... yo tambien la conozco hace años... y, empece a quererla más que como amiga  
-¿E... estas segura?- dijo Haruka intranquila  
-Sí...- Chiaki respondio decididamente  
-¿Y tú qué piensas de esto, Touma?- dijo Haruka un poco más calmada  
-Yo tambien la quiero más que como amiga...- Touma respondio con determinación  
-Espero que se tomen lo que acaban de decir con responsabilidad...- Haruka advirtió con severidad  
-Lo haremos...-  
-Bien... confío en ti Chiaki... si quieren salir... haganlo...- dijo Haruka con algo de desgano  
-Gracias, Haruka-neesama-  
-Muchas gracias Haruka-  
-Claro... pero lo siento, no les permitire dormir juntas de nuevo...-dijo Haruka ya dulcemente  
-¡Haruka nee-sama, no vamos a hacer nada como eso!- dijo Chiaki escandalizada ( al igual que Touma)  
-Es precaución...-dijo Haruka medio en broma... y medio en serio...  
-Esta bien...-Chiaki dijo todavia apenada  
-Muy bien...-

-Este... me tengo que ir...- Touma dijo  
-Adios...-  
-Adios, Touma-

Al día siguiente, en la escuela:

Touma se encontro con Chiaki en el salon  
-Hola, Chiaki...-  
-Hola, Touma-  
-Este... ¿ya le contastes a Uchida y a Yoshino?- le pregunto Touma a Chiaki en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a las antes mencionadas  
-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Chiaki despistadamente  
-De que estamos saliendo...!-  
-Ahh... No...-  
-¿Vamos a decirles?- Touma consulto  
-No veo porque no-  
-Esta bien-  
-Hey, Uchida, Yoshino. Touma y yo estamos saliendo- dijo Chiaki tranquilamente  
-'~Que seriedad~'- pensó Touma con sarcasmo  
-¡Lo sabía!- Dijo Uchida indiscretamente mientras Yoshino solo sonreía  
-¿Qué...?- preguntaron Touma y Chiaki perplejas  
-Chiaki había estado demasiado obvia ultimamente- Uchida respondio  
-¿Cómo que obvia?- replico Chiaki  
-Sí, hasta Yoshino lo notó...- dijo Uchida, a lo que Yoshino solo asintió con la cabeza  
-Ahhh... ¿Notar qué?... Yo no noté nada- dijo Touma mientras se frotaba la cabeza (sí, tambien con su cara de confusión total)  
-No sé como explicarlo, pero se le notaba algo... en la mirada, en la forma en que hablaba contigo...- empezó Uchida  
-¡No es cierto!- interrumpio Chiaki ruborizada  
-¡Sí lo es!, como dije, hasta Yoshino se dio cuenta...  
-¡Que tiene que se haya dado cuenta!-  
-Ella es tan densa como Touma... bueno, aparentemente Touma es aún más densa, porque era la unica que al parecer no tenía ni la más remota idea...- dijo Uchida señalando a las susodichas con mirada de reprobación  
-Lo siento, pero no suelo notar esas cosas- dijo Yoshino  
-Yo tampoco... como si pusiera tanta atención...-Touma agregó  
-Ajj... densas- reprochó Uchida

El resto de las clases iban pasando normalmente.

-Aaah... hay demasiada tarea...- se quejo Uchida en la ultima hora de clases  
-Chiaki, deberíamos hacerla en tu casa- dijo Yoshino  
-¡Yey! A la casa de Chiaki!- grito Uchida  
-Esta bien...- accedio Chiaki -¿Vienes, Touma?...-le pregunto segundos despues  
-Sí, claro...-  
-Donde que no va a ir!...- dijo Uchida maliciosamente  
-Sí, ja ja... muy graciosa...-dijo Touma sarcasticamente  
-Je, je, je...-  
Llegaron a la casa de Chiaki. Haruka las recibió:  
-Chiaki... se me olvido preguntarte... ¿Haruka ya sabe lo de Touma, verdad?- Yoshino se aseguró en voz baja  
-Sí, si, no se preocupen...- respondio Chiaki

Terminaron sus deberes...  
-¡Bien!... Nos vamos- anunció Uchida  
-¿Te quedas, Touma?-  
-Cuando que no se va quedar!- bromeo Uchida con el mismo tono malicioso  
-Je, je, je. Sí, sí, me voy a quedar un rato...  
-Ajam... un rato- bromeo Uchida de nuevo para despues irse junto a Yoshino

-Chiaki, Touma... Voy a comprar...- dijo Haruka minutos despues de que Uchida y Yoshino se habían ido  
-Esta bien... ¿Dónde esta Kana, Haruka-neesama?- dijo Chiaki  
-Esta en una cita con Fujioka, va a regresar como a las 7- respondió Haruka  
-Bien...-  
Haruka se fue... dejando a Chiaki y Touma solas  
-Hey, Touma, juguemos videojuegos...-  
-¡Bien!... Ahora sí voy a ganarte!- dijo Touma  
-¡Ja!... Eso crees...-

Se pusieron a jugar FIFA13

-Hagamos una apuesta...-dijo Chiaki antes de empezar el partido  
-Bien- dijo Touma entusiasmada  
-Ok. Si yo gano... me besarás!...- dijo Chiaki maliciosamente  
-Wow, Chiaki. No sabía esa faceta tuya...- dijo Touma bromeando pero en realidad sorprendida  
-Tomalo o dejalo...-  
-¿Qué pasa si yo gano?-  
-Nada- establecio Chiaki  
-Eh... Bien-accedio Touma

Jugaron... Touma ganó milagrosamente  
-¡Ja! ¡He ganado!- Touma jactó  
-Wow, al fin me ganastes... Sabes... aún así te voy a besar...- Chiaki dijo para despues abalanzarce sobre Touma  
Se estaban besando (normalito, nada de lemon!). Hasta que...:  
-¡Chiaki!- exclamo una sorprendida y aparentemente enojada Haruka  
-'Mierda'- Touma pensó instantaneamente  
-¡Haruka-neesama!-grito Chiaki ruborizada  
-Que estan haciendo!-  
-No es para tanto Haruka-neesama!- se quejo Chiaki -Ademas... ¡¿Qué no ibas a comprar?!- la cuestionó  
-Estee... la tienda estaba cerrada... ¡pero ese no es el punto!-

En eso llego Kana...  
-¡He regresado!- dijo mientras corría a la sala -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta del ambiente tenso  
-Chiaki estaba besando a Touma...- dijo Haruka con un tono infantil y como si fuera lo peor del mundo  
-¿Y...?- desestimó Kana  
-¿Como que y?!-  
-¡Que acaso nunca besastes a tu novio!- Explico Kana  
-Yo... ahh, sí, lo sé... es solo que me sorprendió...¡ademas la posición!- acuso Haruka  
-¡No estabamos en ninguna "posición"!- defendió Chiaki  
-¿Qué posición Haruka?-dijo Kana como si estubiera hablando con un niño pequeño  
-Estaban sentadas en el suelo y Chiaki estaba ligeramente arrecostada sobre Touma...-  
-Haruka... ¿como se supone que se iban a besar?-le pregunto Kana  
Haruka pensó... tres segundos despues: -¡Espalda recta o ligeramente inclinada... no arrecostadas!- jactó  
-Haruka, creo que seras monja...- Kana bromeo  
-Sabes... tienes razon...- empezo Haruka  
-¿¡Vas a ser monja?! O_O -Kana la interrumpió  
-No!... Yo, creo que exagere. Lo siento, Chiaki... Ahh, lo siento, Touma-  
-Esta bien- respondieron las "victimas" al unisono

Silencio total...

-Este... ¿Quieren cenar?...-  
-¡Sí!-


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente... el día en que Touma tenía que decirle a sus hermanos sobre lo ocurrido!...:

Despues de la escuela, Chiaki y Touma caminaban de regreso a casa:  
-Chiaki... creo que deberías acompañarme cuando les diga a mis hermanos sobre nosotras... dijo Touma  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque yo estuve cuando le dijistes a Haruka...-  
-¿Y...?- Chiaki desacreditó  
-Y... necesito tu ayuda...-  
-¿En qué te ayudaría que yo este ahí?- Chiaki trato de evitar la situación  
-Bueno... podrías apoyarme o algo...- dijo Touma reflexibamente  
-Este... yo, no creo ser de mucha ayuda...- Chiaki seguia excusandose  
-¡Chiaki!... Por favor...- Touma suplicó  
-Ajjj... Esta bien... miedosa...-se rindió Chiaki  
-Muy bien...- Touma sonrio triunfante

Decidieron hacerlo esa noche, pero lo harían en la casa de Chiaki... según ella, para tener el apoyo de Haruka. Iban a llamar a los tres, pero Touma decidio contarselo primero solo a Natsuki, alegando que aunque era el más "insoportable", sentía que era el más unido con ella.

Natsuki llegó, entró y se sento en la sala expectante a lo que le dirían... estaban solo Touma, Chiaki y Haruka, (esta ultima insistio en estar presente para "ayudar como mediadora")

-Bueno... ¿qué es lo que tienen que decirme?...- Natsuki dijo con curiosidad, y extrañamente con un tono calido y relajado  
-Este... estoy saliendo con Chiaki...-  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Natsuki, quien parecia horrorizado  
-Sí... lo que oistes... estoy saliendo con Chiaki...- Touma reafirmo temerosamente  
-Es... perdon por alterarme así... sé que estas en esa edad y todo pero, sinceramente no me lo esperaba- se diculpo Natsuki comprensivamente, ante el asombro de las tres -¿Y desde cuando?- Natsuki pregunto de nuevo  
-Desde que me quede a dormir...-  
-Ahh... este... ¿no paso nada fuera de lugar, verdad?-  
-¡No!... como se te va a ocurrir!... Nosotras, solo nos besamos...- Touma dijo inocentemente  
-¿¡Ustedes qué?!- Natsuki grito horrorizado de nuevo  
-Eh... Natsuki, yo tambien reaccione así... pero no te preocupes... no esta mal...- Haruka intervino  
-Sí, lo entiendo... perdon por alterarme de nuevo... eso tampoco lo esperaba...-  
-¿No vas a hacer un escandalo?- Touma pregunto asombrada  
-Veras... normalmente lo hubiera hecho... pero has crecido, en estos años no hemos si quiera peleado, y si has madurado tanto, considero que yo tambien debo empezar a madurar- Natsuki explico 'sabiamente'  
-Wow, al fin - dijo Touma con tono de exasperación  
-No abuses de mi comprensividad...- Natsuki advirtio con seriedad  
-Je, je, lo siento... Y gracias, por comprenderme...-  
-Ajj... No se pongan cursis...- Chiaki intervino  
-¡Chiaki!- Haruka regañó -Esto es increible... al fin se estan uniendo como hermanos- dijo despues con ilusón  
-Oh no... tú tambien Haruka-neesama...-se quejo Chiaki  
-Bueno, Chiaki tiene razon... eso fue demasiado cursi, Natsuki- bromeo Touma  
-Umm, dandole la razon a tu novia... muy bien...- Natsuki contraatacó  
-Ehh... no digas cosas así...- dijo Touma ruborizada  
-Je... vos te lo buscastes...-  
-Fuaz... ya se estan poniendo cursis de nuevo...- Kana fue la que intervino esta vez  
-Kana... pensé que estabas en tu cuarto- dijo Haruka  
-Lo estaba... pero se tardaron tanto que salí y me quede oyendo en el pasillo- Kana dijo tranquilamente causando que todos tuvieran la expresión de la clasica gotita anime  
-Este... espiar no esta bien, Kana-  
-¡Ser cursi tampoco!-Kana gritó apuntandolos a todos... causando lo de la gotita anime de nuevo...

[...Silencio raro...]

-Bueno... ¿quieren cenar?-  
-¡Sí!- dijeron las tres menos Natsuki  
-Muchas gracias, pero no quisiera molestar... demasiado con que reciban a Touma casi todos los días...- se disculpo  
-No exageres... quedate por favor...- dijo Haruka sonriente  
-Esta bien- accedio -Pero te ayudare a preparar la comida...-  
-Muy bien...-

Kana, Chiaki y Touma esperaban la cena en la sala...  
-Touma... ¿Has pensado en decirle a Fujioka que eres mujer?- Chiaki le pregunto  
-Este... ¿por qué preguntas eso?-  
-Ya pasaron tres años... ¿cuanto más vas a ocultarlo?-  
-Sinceramente... lo he pensado, pero no me decido en cuando, como hacerlo... si en verdad hacerlo...- Touma explicó  
-No exageres... no es para tanto...- Kana intervino  
-¡Claro que lo es!... imaginate que de pronto... Fujioka por ejemplo... ¡te diga que es una mujer!- Touma ejemplifico  
Kana puso cara de horror total: ¡Oh, por Dios!. ¡Es cierto!-  
-¿Y bien... vas a hacerlo?- Chiaki retomo la conversación  
-Sí... supongo que algun día tendre que hacerlo...-  
-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Chiaki con seriedad  
-Ahh... no lo sé- Touma respondió con un tono aparentemente depresivo  
-Creo que deberias hacerlo pronto...- Chiaki sentencio con el mismo tono serio  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Mientras más tiempo esperes, más díficil sera...-  
Touma pensó tres segundos... apreto los puños: -¡Se lo dire mañana!- dijo con determinación, casi gritando  
-Es... ¿segura?...- dijo Chiaki con un tono que reflejaba preocupación  
-Sí...- reafirmó  
-¿Por qué mañana?- Kana preguntó  
-Chiaki tiene razón, mientras más tiempo espere, más díficil va a ser...-  
-¿Cómo lo haras?-Chiaki pregunto  
-No lo sé...-  
-Yo te ayudare...- grito Kana euforicamente  
-Este... no creo que sea necesario...-Touma rechazo  
-¡No!... Debemos ayudarte...- Chiaki fue la que grito esta vez  
-Es... ¿Por qué?-  
-Como explicastes, no es para tomarselo a la ligera...-  
-Sí...pero, no creo necesitar ayuda...-  
-¡Voy a ayudarte, Touma!- Chiaki exclamo con voz demandante  
-Es... esta bien...- Touma accedio medio atemorizada ante el tono de Chiaki  
-Estare ahí cuando le digas...- Chiaki anunció  
-¡Yo tambien!- Kana dijo emocionada  
-¿Por qué vos vas a estar ahí?- Chiaki pregunto con cierta agresividad  
-¿Qué tiene?... Vos vas a estar ahí tambien...- Kana defendió  
-Sí... por que soy su novia...-  
-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- Kana objeto  
-Que tengo que apoyarla...- Chiaki dijo como si fuera obvio  
-Bueno... yo tengo que apoyar a la víctima...-  
-¿Víctima?- Chiaki dijo semi-confundida  
-Sí... ¡¿acaso no estarías debatida si estuvieras en la situación de Fujioka?!-  
-Ya, ya... Chiaki, me encantaría que estes ahí para apoyarme. Kana, a Fujioka le encantaría que estuvieras ahí para ayudarlo... ¡no peleen por tonterías!- Touma dijo con exasperación  
-Bien- Chiaki dijo cruzando los brazos  
-¿Como que "a Fujioka le encantaría"?... ¿Qué a vos no te gustaria?!- dijo Kana con indignación  
-Ahh... perdon por no haberme expresado correctamente... pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero...-  
-Mas te vale...-Kana "advirtió"

Kana se dirigia a la cocina: -Haru-... -se interrumpió -¡Oh, Dios!...- dijo al fin para despues echarse a reir  
-Maldición Kana... ¿qué haces en la cocina?...- Haruka se quejó con tono molesto  
-La cena se estaba tardando más de lo usual, así que venia a ayudar... pero por lo visto no necesitas ayuda, je, je, je...-  
- Tantas veces que he querido que ayudes en la cocina... y se te ocurre hacerlo justamente hoy...- Haruka se quejo de nuevo  
-Ja, ja, ja... ¿y como iba yo a saber que hoy te iba a encontrar besandote con Natsuki?...- Kana argumento aún entre risas  
-¡¿Qué?!- Chiaki y Touma gritaron al unisono, quienes habían escuchado todo y hasta ahora permanecido en silencio  
-~Muy bien Kana... tenias que anunciarlo...~- Haruka regañó con sarcasmo  
-Ja, ja, ja... de todos modos iban a preguntar porque el escandalo...- Kana no podía parar de reir ante la situación  
-Natsuki...- Touma muscito  
-Haruka-neesama...-Chiaki dijo casi susurrando  
-¡No es lo que parece!- Haruka y Natsuki dijeron al mismo tiempo  
-~Oh, no... talvez era RCP~- Kana se burlo con sarcasmo  
-Kana... no dificultes la situación...- Haruka dijo con una mirada asesina  
-Ok... vamos a explicarlo...-Natsuki empezó  
-Te escuchamos...- Touma hablo por las tres mientras se cruzaba de brazos...


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Tachi: En una relacion yuri/shojo-ai se refiere a la "activa o dominante" de la relación y NO esta estrictamente ligado al plano sexual.

...  
-Ok... vamos a explicarlo...-Natsuki empezó  
-Te escuchamos...-Touma hablo por las tres mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
-Bueno...- Haruka continuo -Aunque al principio Natsuki no me agradaba  
-Ah?... ¿No te agradaba? T_T-  
-No, ¡siempre peleabas con Touma!...-  
-Ehh...sí, cierto, continua...-  
-Bien, como iba diciendo... al principio Natsuki no me agradaba, pero... creo que me empezo a gustar... ya saben, eventualmente  
-Ah, este... sí, exacto- Natsuki semi balbuceó sin saber que decir  
-Fuaz, no se preocupen... en realidad no tienen que explicar nada, Chiaki y Touma son unos exagerados...- Kana dijo energicamente, dandole una palmada al hombro a Natsuki y guiñandole el ojo a Haruka  
-Eh... sí, no te preocupes Natsuki... creo que sobreactuamos... perdon Haruka...- Touma se disculpó  
-¡Más te vale tratar bien a Haruka-neesama!- Chiaki grito apuntando agresivamente a Natsuki  
-Lo haré- Natsuki dijo con determinación pero con un tono calmado  
-Ehh... bien...- Chiaki dijo extrañada ante la respuesta tan inmediata - ¡Pero si no lo haces yo misma me asegurare de que sufras!- grito agresivamente de nuevo  
-Creeme, lo haré...- Natsuki reafirmo esta vez con una ligera sonrisa.  
-Bien- Chiaki respondió sonriendo de la misma manera...

Al día siguiente en la tarde Haruka fue a la biblioteca, dejando a Chiaki, Touma y Kana en la casa:  
-Oi! Kana!- llamo Fujioka a la puerta, quien había sido llamado por la susodicha  
-Que bueno que vinistes, Fujioka...-Kana lo recibió sonriente  
-Sí... ¿Por qué me llamastes tan de pronto?-  
-Este... Touma tiene que decirte 'algo'...-  
Se sentaron en el kotatsu, Touma y Fujioka mirandose de frente, Chiaki y Kana a sus lados como habían "decidido".  
El ambiente se sentía tenso, por obvias razones para las tres menos Fujioka, quien estaba evidentemente confundido  
-Bueno... ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Touma?-  
Touma unio fuerzas para decirlo: -Yo... soy una mujer...-  
-Eh?- Fujioka creyó haber escuchado mal  
-Sí, este... ¡yo soy una mujer!-  
-Fujioka puso expresión de sorpresa, y despues de... ¿felicidad?...: -¡Que bien! ¡No estoy loco!... Yea!- dijo poniendose de pie y levantando los brazos en señal de victoria con la clasica expresión de 'fuck yeah!'  
Las tres lo miraron atonitas casi con signos de interrogación en la frente...  
-Este... ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Touma preguntó con tono nervioso  
Entonces Fujioka se dio cuenta de la situación y se volvió a sentar ruborizado  
-Bueno, es que... desde que te conocí pense que eras un chico, pero no sé... siempre sentí algo diferente en ti. Pense que estaba enloqueciendo o algo...- explico avergonzado  
-Creo que ya enloquecistes...- Kana dijo  
-Ejeje... perdon por alterarme...  
-'No estuvo tan mal'- Touma penso para sí misma

-Es... ¿ustedes estan saliendo, verdad?- pregunto Fujioka minutos despues  
-Sí... Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?-  
-Kana me dijo-  
-Kana... -empezó Chiaki con tono semi molesto  
-¿Pero qué tiene de malo?- pregunto la acusada inocentemente  
-No es que sea malo, pero debiste habermelo consultado... no podes andar por ahí contando las cosas de la gente...-  
-No "anduve por ahí"... conocemos a Fujioka desde hace tiempo...-  
-¡Aún así!- Chiaki exageró  
-Bien, bien... lo siento...-  
-En fin... ¿Por qué la pregunta?...- dijo Touma regresando a la conversación  
-No, no, olvidalo- dijo Fujioka esta vez en forma evitativa  
Touma estaba a punto de cuestionar tal evasión pero:  
-¡Regresé!-  
-Bienvenida, Haruka-neesama  
-Este... Haruka...- Fujioka empezó  
-Oh... bienvenido Fujioka-kun- Haruka saludo con su habitual sonrisa  
-Eh, hola, Haruka-san... ¿puedo hablar contigo...- Fujioka hizo una pausa para mirar a los demas - a solas...?  
-Sí, sí, claro...-Haruka cambio su semblante a uno de curiosidad  
-Bien...-  
Salieron del apartamento ya que Fujioka quiso tener completa privacidad (y porque estaba consiente de la costumbre de Kana de espiar las conversaciones)

*Mientras, adentro:  
-¿De qué crees que esten hablando allá afuera?- Touma pregunto  
-No lo sé...-Chiaki respondió  
Entonces Kana caminó lentamente para presionar una oreja contra la puerta...  
-Este... ¿Qué estas haciendo?-  
-¿Qué no es obvio?. Quiero saber de que estan hablando...-  
-Fujioka-kun y Haruka-neesama querian hablar a solas, no los espies!-  
-Exacto, ¿porque Fujioka querría "hablar a solas" con Haruka?- Kana empezó haciendo enfásis en "hablar a solas"-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-Chiaki preguntó inocentemente  
-Quiero decir que... ¡Fujioka me puede estar engañando ahorita mismo!-  
-¡No hables así de Haruka-neesama, bakayaro!-  
-Oh, por favor... ¿Fujioka engañandote?... ¿Con Haruka?. Ni vos podes imaginar eso...-Touma descartó inmediatamente  
-Todo puede pasar...-  
-¡Que no hables así de Haruka-neesama! ò_ó

*Lo que había estado pasando afuera:  
-¿Qué pasa, Fujioka-kun?-  
-Este, Haruka... no sé como decir esto, bueno, ¿tú sabes que Touma y Chiaki estan saliendo, verdad?-  
-Sí... ¿que pasa con eso...?-  
-Nada es solo que... ahhh... ¿sabes que Touma es, bueno... una mujer, no?  
-Sí...- Haruka dijo condescendientemente sabiendo adonde iba la conversación  
-No quiero entrometerme ni las discrimino ni nada pero... ¿estas completamente de acuerdo con su relación?-  
Haruka puso una expresión pensativa observando el cielo para despues mirar a Fujioka directamente a los ojos: -Yo... no lo sé... Cuando me contaron que se habían besado lo primero que hice fue preocuparme, aunque supongo que en el fondo sospeche que pasaría, quizas hasta antes que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta... Entonces cuando me pidieron permiso para salir lo primero que quise fue decirles que no, pero despues razoné y pensé que no podía impedirselos, hasta habían tenido la madurez de decirmelo... No estoy segura de que si es lo correcto o no, o si es solo curiosidad o más que eso, pero sé que ellas lo averiguarán, y sabrán tomar una decisión...-  
Fujioka meditó las palabras de Haruka: -Sí, tienes razón. Yo, me disculpo por entrometerme... Es solo que no quiero que Chiaki ni Touma salgan lastimadas...  
-Sí, yo tampoco...

*Adentro:  
-Hey, Touma, creo que acaban de mencionarte...- dijo Kana, quien seguía tratando de oír a travez de la puerta  
-¿En serio?- preguntó para despues pegarse a la puerta en la misma posición de Kana  
-¿Touma?- Chiaki dijo al ver la escena  
-Quiero saber que estan diciendo de mí...-  
-Dijeron que querian hablar a solas-  
-¿Pero sobre mí?... Que Fujioka este engañando a Kana tendría más sentido...-  
-¡Oye!- Kana protesto... en vano...  
-Kana es Kana, ¡pero tú deja de estar espiando en este instante!-  
-¿Cómo que "Kana es Kana"?...- Kana protesto nuevamente  
-Ah, bien...-Touma se separó de la puerta  
-Uhmm, así que Touma obedece a Chiaki... Muy bien Chiaki, no sabía que eras la tachi...-  
-¡Bakayaro!-

*Afuera:  
-Bueno entremos... Prepararé la cena-  
-Esta bien, Haruka-san-

-Ya van a entrar!...- Kana salio corriendo

Entraron y llegaron a la sala:  
-Bueno, prepararé la cena- Haruka anunció  
-Eh, Haruka. ¿De qué estaban hablando?- Kana pregunto  
-Ah, no, nada importante- Haruka respondio rapidamente y huyó a la cocina

-¿De qué estaban hablando?- Touma interrogo a Fujioka, quien apenas se estaba terminando de sentar  
-Ah, nada importante- Fujioka dijo frotandose el cuello  
-¿Nada importante?- Touma volvio a preguntar con mirada fría  
-Sí, no te preocupes- reafirmo Fujioka esta vez sonriendo

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Kana fue a abrir:  
-¿Natsuki?-  
-Disculpen las molestias, Haruka me dijo que viniera...-  
-Sí, ya que todos estaban aquí decidí llamarlo para cenar todos juntos...- Haruka intervino con ojos de felicidad total  
-¿"Cenar todos juntos"?. Te pusistes cursi otra vez Haruka- Kana molestó  
-Espero no incomodarlos- Natsuki dijo solemnemente  
-Nah... Por mí esta bien- Kana dijo energicamente  
-Sí, claro que no importa- Touma dijo con sinceridad  
-Gracias...-

Se sentaron a comer:  
-Quiero agradecer que todo ha salido bien y estamos todos juntos- Haruka dijo antes de empezar a comer  
-¿Qué todo ha salido bien?... ¿Qué iba a salir mal?- Kana cuestionó  
-Todo puede pasar...-  
-Ves, ¡te dije!- Kana le dijo esta vez a Touma

-Bueno... Empecemos...-  
-¡Itadakimasu!

FIN

N/A: Uffa, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, me dejaron hacer una monografía y apenas estoy en 8 grado WTF?!. Y por hacer un cap tan malo, siento que es el peor de todos T_T. Me van a dejar un review?... Porfa, no es solo el primer fic que publico sino el primero que sí, sí, sí?... Ok, ya. Gracias por leer...


End file.
